


Screentime

by PerpetuaLilium



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium
Summary: "What really annoys me is that these teenagers probably make ten times our salary. They sit around on beanbags talking about which Doctor Who companion they’d most like to spaff off to.""Rose Tyler. C’mon. She’s adorable."Eve answers the question that Jess didn't ask immediately and without hesitation, as if she's speaking from experience.





	Screentime

“So, you grew up on this?” Eve asked Niko, nestled in the crook of his arm, lost in the odd floating images of a genre of television she did not normally watch.

“Yes,” Niko said, sounding very pleased. “Well…not quite on this. On the show that preceded this, with the same main character.”

Eve nodded. “Played by a different actor,” she said languidly, almost to herself, thinking in reverie about what it might be like to shuffle unselfconsciously from face to face, identity to identity, just like that. She would get lost in herself, if it were her; she wanted to be the sort of person she would like to get lost in.

“Who is that?” she suddenly asked, surprising herself with how fascinated she sounded, as a bottle blonde a little younger than her with a pouty face and a working-class hairstyle and clothes came onscreen next to the Doctor.

“That’s Rose, Rose Tyler,” said Niko. “New companion. New main character along with the Doctor for the new show. You missed her introduction last week.”

“Geek,” said Eve, affectionately, flicking Niko’s cheek.

_“My name’s Rose. That’s a sort of plant. We might be related.”_

She looked at the screen, then back at Niko.

_“I’m talking to a twig.”_

“Coulda just waited for her to tell the tree,” Eve said, luxuriant in the rolling syllables of this little joke on her tongue. Niko laughed; she had known that he would laugh. She looked back and forth between them again, between her kind young fiancé next to her on the couch and the blonde girl a fictional world and five billion years away. She felt a profound, almost soporific feeling of safety with both, for different reasons.

As she watched Rose, she found her right hand, the one further from Niko, drifting closer and closer to her pajama bottoms. Under the waistband and she was there, wetter than she had expected. She didn’t know what she was doing; rather than being shocked with herself, she hoped Niko didn’t notice.

“Eve? What are you doing?”

“Gotta go to the bathroom,” she half-lied. “Back in two ticks; tell me what I missed!”

She shut herself in the anodyne white expanses of the bathroom—Niko’s bathroom—and relieved herself. It took her halfway to climax to realize what her interest in the girl on the television screen was. It was only after she came that she decided to think no more of it, to press it down.

Thirteen years later, in another bathroom, with another younger blonde, she did not quite yet remember.

**Author's Note:**

> The episode Eve and Niko are watching is "The End of the World," the second episode of the revived Doctor Who series, which first aired in the UK on April 2, 2005.


End file.
